


rainy day conversations

by saimugi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, can be read as platonic bc there's not really anything super shippy, i just want someone to tell tomoe shes doing great is that too much to ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saimugi/pseuds/saimugi
Summary: sayo and tomoe have a talk about siblings in the rain
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	rainy day conversations

the rain poured down heavily as tomoe sat on the park bench without any cover. lost in her thoughts, she only noticed the person coming over to her when they spoke up.

"need some help?" sayo asked, holding her umbrella out to tomoe.

"oh! sayo-san, what are you doing out in the rain?"

"i could ask you the same thing, tomoe-san. it's pouring out and you're sitting here without even a jacket.. you could get sick you know.." sayo replied with concern in her voice..

"ah... i guess i didn't really even notice the rain until now..." tomoe got up and walked under the umbrella, though it was probably already too late considering she was already soaked.

tomoe and sayo walked in silence, until sayo spoke up.

"why were you so lost in thought anyway?"

tomoe paused for a moment. then answered.

"....i was thinking about ako and i."

"you and udagawa-san..? did something happen? she hasn't mentioned anything to me."

"well.. it's not exactly that something happened. it's more like nothing has happened at all. the two of us don't really get to hangout together that much anymore.. she always seems so busy with either roselia or playing those computer games.. i just sort of feel like maybe she doesn't like me as much as she used too. it makes me wonder if i did something wrong..? or maybe that i'm just not good enough for her anymore..."

sayo stayed silent.

"ah sorry, i guess i ranted a little too much. you can just forget about all of that haha..." tomoe trailed off, she turned her head to avoid sayos gaze.

"tomoe-san. that definitely isnt true." sayo finally replied

"eh? what do you mean by that sayo-san?"

"you definetly are good enough. you might not see it as often anymore, but udagawa-san cares about you more than anyone. i know that for a fact. she talks about you nonstop everytime we're together. 'i want to show onee-chan this set!', 'this is totally something onee-chan would listen to!', 'onee-chan showed me how to do this!', it gets a little excessive.. even though udagawa-san might not be around at home as much or around you in general, she still loves you. you shouldn't doubt yourself like that, you're a great older sister, that's evident by the way she talks about you. in a way, i'm kind of envious. even though hina and i have been mending our relationship, i still wish we could be more like you and udagawa-san. i think that the two of you have a special bond, definitely greater than most siblings do." sayo said with a smile.

tomoe wiped the tears from her eyes, "thank you sayo-san. that really helped. i think that you're a great sister too! you might not show it all the time, but you really do care about hina-senpai. you're doing a great job with hina-senpai too, you know, you seem a lot happier than you did the first time i met you." tomoe said with a grin. sayos face went pink.

"oh, my house is this way! i'll see you later, sayo-san!" tomoe yelled as she rushed off in the opposite direction from sayo.

as sayo walked the other way, she smiled fondly, thinking about tomoes words

"happier huh.. i guess so. hina's not the only person that changed that though."

**Author's Note:**

> tomosayo is very poggers


End file.
